dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Berserker (Origins)
Note: The only person who teaches the Berserker Specialization is Oghren, however it is possible to find manuals for specializations as well off of the merchant in your camp. 15:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Wobwka Berserker Manual Available from Gorim in Denerim for 11 gold. ---- Resilience The info. from the strategy guide is incorrect. Resilience doesn't reduce the penalty to stamina regeneration, it adds a bonus to health regeneration. DLou 15:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Notable Berserkers Oghren. -Has anyone else noticed that it seems like a lot of darkspawn have the berserker specialization? Like they stop and do the angry yell and get that red puff of smoke. Also, I think some of the alpha darkspawn have the Champion specialization. This might already be common knowledge but I didn't see it anywhere. - Gskurski Has anyone else witnissed that the berserker ability turns itself off with no reason??? Ex. whenever you enter into you inventory even mid battle. :I have. It's supremely annoying, acting like an activated ability instead of a sustained one. My beef with it is the fricken cooldown. If I toggled the skill off after having it on then yes I don't mind a cooldown - but like you, the game bugs and stops the ability at seemingly random points. I don't think it's got to do with stamina being drained either, I barely use skills on my 2-h warrior and I always have at least a third of my stamina bar left. - Trucidation (talk) 15:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Berserker + Range Weapons can a Ranger Warrior use this with their bow? [[User:Fycan|'Fy']][[User:Fycan|'can' ]]fahy-kan @ 09:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Hm, I don't see why not; nothing in the berserker tree except for Final Blow seems to have any limitation on range or equipped weapon. If someone doesn't get to it before me, I'll try this out. Novawolf 08:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) No, it requires a melee weapon. I want numbers! Does anyone have any hard data on the bonuses to damage you receive from Berserk, Powerful Swings and Idomitable? I hate to make decisions on blanket statements like "a bonus to damage" or "a slight bonus to damage". remember violence may not be the best solution to most problems but it is still a solution. -- (talk) 00:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Free Specializations? I have the Berserker specialization, but Oghren has not joined my party yet, and I do not remember purchasing it. I don't have any DLC installed, so that's not it. The same thing happened with Spirit Healer, and Ranger. Has this phenomenon occurred with anyone else or is it just me? I'm on the 360 if that makes a difference. That happened to me too. Well this was after I met Oghren and we're in the deeproads, and apparently I got a free specialization point and unlocked the beserker without oghren teaching me or even purchasing the manual from Gorim in Denerim. I too am playing on the 360 by the way. I have ultimate edition and all the DLC installed from Awakening to Witch Hunt, and the in game content but I don't think it makes a difference. -User:Super Warden This happened to me as well. I had completed the Broken Circle quest line and was part way through the Redcliffe Castle quest and as I noticed I had 2 specialization points and Berserker ready to acquire. I also had Templar ready as well and I hadn't done anything to get that either. For what its worth I have the ultimate edition with all the DLC available installed and I'm on PS3. - Silent Minority